World Map/Guide
Overview This is a feature guide for the text seen with Guide to Gaia. It is a defunct feature that appeared as a site ad to give trivia about a random location on the World Map. Gallery Contribute to the gallery. Add a caption.PNG Flavor text The Guide To Gaia is a section of the World main page. One page of the guidebook is shown at a time, and isn't updated very often. Pages 3 Barton Town :Despite being Gaia's oldest town, Barton remains a bustling destination thanks to its important attractions, shops, and old world charm. As host to the forums, guilds, and arenas, Barton remains the epicenter of art and culture on Gaia. Pages 20 'Bass'ken Lake' :''Just south of the Port of Gambino you will find one of Gaia's most popular destinations: Bass'ken Lake. Renowned for its great fishing, the Bass'ken Lake area is an idyllic getaway for anyone looking to unwind. Be sure to visit the Ole Fishing Hole and say hello to Old Man Logan, the lake's most famous resident. Pages 23 Isle de Gambino :Home of billionaire Johnny Gambino, the Isle de Gambino is a gorgeous recreation area for the Gaian elite. Visitors can relax on pristine beaches, shop at the Marketplace, and play games at the world-famous Gold Mountain resort. Be sure to say howdy to the lovely ladies of the Isle: Ruby at Gambino Hat Rack and Sasha at Gambino Outfitters. Pages 26 Port of Gambino :White sand beaches, a crystal-clear bay and an attractive boardwalk make the Port of Gambino one of Gaia's most popular tourist destinations. Famed for its hefty hauls of trout and tuna, it also attracts anglers from across the world, who pit their tackle against some of Gaia's toughest catches: the Buckin' Bino, Chargin' Chino and Tootin' Tino. Pages 54 Durem Caves North :Not far from the familiar streets and shops of Durem is a network of underground caverns. These darkened corridors once served as a center of culture and commerce for early man, and many crude tools and paintings still remain in the deeper depths. These days the northern caves are a popular destination for itinerant orcs, treasure hunters, and members of Durem's many spelunking clubs. Pages 82 Aekea :The jagged smokestack skyline and smoggy air make Aekea an inhospitable place to live, but thousands of Gaians visit every day for factory-direct prices on Aekean manufactured goods. As the industrial center of Gaia, it's home to furniture factories and car repair shops, as well as one of the most famous wholesalers of miscellaneous goods, Liam's Crate & Apparel. Pages 159 'Durem' :''Durem's antique architecture & distinctive clock tower give it a classy old-world look, but it's also got a reputation for great night-life & unmatched coolness thanks to high-profile residents like Moira, Edmund & Natasha. Home to some of Gaia's hippest stores (Durem Depot & Skin Tyte) and classiest boutiques (Salon Durem & H.R. Wesley), it's also the hottest shopping destination around. Pages 222 Aekea West :The stream connecting East Barton to Aekea remains remarkably unpolluted despite all the heavy industry. The quaint bridge across the footpath is a great destination for Gaians looking for a scenic jaunt away from the city. External links *The World of Gaia Category:World/Page Category:Feature Guide